Droplet actuators are used to conduct a wide variety of droplet operations. A droplet actuator typically includes two substrates separated by a gap. The substrates include electrodes for conducting droplet operations. The gap between the substrates is typically filled with a filler fluid that is immiscible with the fluid that is to be subjected to droplet operations. Droplet operations are controlled by electrodes associated with one or both of the substrates. As the number of electrodes in droplet actuators increases, there is a need for alternative approaches to providing control interaction of fields produced by electrodes with droplets.